This invention relates to buckle type fittings capable of locking belt in load bearing situations.
In many situations there is a need to be able to achieve a high degree of tension in a belt, maintain the tension securely and quickly release it when desired.
While existing buckle fittings may be capable of some or all of these functions, they usually involve complicated construction and fallible ratchet and spool mechanisms. The need is recognised to produce a tensioning buckle of lightweight, slim design with a simple construction and operation as well as being capable of the mentioned functions.